Good Ol' Magic (comic book series)/Possession, Madness, and More
Possession, Madness, and More is the 24th issue of the Good Ol' Magic comic book series. Transcript Charlotte, Maria, and William are shown walking down a path between two hills. *'Maria:' You finally ready to tell us where exactly we're going after all this freakin' time? *'Charlotte:' I just got hired for my first job... ever. *'William:' And you didn't tell us because...? *'Charlotte:' Cause even I don't know what I was hired for. The letter just ended with "it's an emergency" and that was it. *'Maria:' Do you even know who hired you? *'Charlotte:' Nope. *'William:' How do you know it's not a trap? *'Charlotte:' It might be. *'Maria:' You could be walking us into a trap!?! *'Charlotte:' Maria, I have very few enemies. How many of them do you think are competent enough to set up a trap? *'Maria:' Darklia! *'Charlotte:' ...Nah. William runs by the other two with wide eyes. *'Charlotte:' ...Where's he going? They follow him and stare in awe as at the end of the trail they spot an incredibly large mansion. *'William:' That is the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life... *'Charlotte:' I guess. *'William:' You guess? *'Charlotte:' I've seen cooler. The three enter the mansion, which is packed full of a massive variety of witches and wizards. *'Charlotte:' Okay, it is cool now. Maria tugs on a wizard's cloak. *'Maria:' Yo, why's there so many people here? *'Cloaked Wizard:' Some guy named Napoleon called everybody he could. Apparently, it's an emergency. *'Maria:' What kind of emergency? *'Cloaked Wizard:' Letter didn't say. *'Maria:' Of course it doesn't. She turns to the crowd of wizards behind her. *'Maria:' Do none of you find it weird that you don't actually know what you were hired for? They turn to each other. *'Stereotypical-Looking Wizard:' No, not really. *'Magical Girl: '''Yeah, I just kinda show up for stuff like this. *'Fat Man in Coat:' I don't find it weird at all. *'Charlotte:' Nope. *'Maria:' All of you are weird. *'William:' Do you have the letter? *'Charlotte: I throw my mail away when I read it. *'''Cloaked Wizard: I have mine, here. William takes it and stares at it for a while. *'William: '''This has a curse of suggestion on it. *'???:' Yes it does. They all turn and see Napoleon standing in front of them all. *'Napoleon:' But I have a very good reason for it. My name is Napoleon Schmidt. And my daughter is possessed by a ghost... *'William:' And you had to curse every wizard and witch to come here? *'Napoleon:' I'm an oil tycoon. Every reporter in the land would be on me if they found out my daughter was possessed. I'm truly sorry, I just didn't want to risk one of you telling everyone. If it makes any of you feel better, the suggestion curse will only last a minute or two more. *'Maria:' You probably still shouldn't have done it... *'Napoleon:' It's not that powerful of a curse, all it does it make someone slightly more willing to do something. But, yes, you're right. It wasn't the best choice on my part... I am terribly sorry. The crowd goes quiet. *'Unknown:' How much is the pay? *'Napoleon:' A lot. *'Unknown:' We forgive you. *'Charlotte:' Can you lead us to her? *'Napoleon:' She's upstairs. You'll know her room when you see it. Who wants to go first? Everyone raises their hand. *'Napoleon:' Umm... what about you? *'Charlotte:' Me? *'Napoleon:' ...Sure. Napoleon pulls out a small TV. *'Napoleon: We'll be watching your attempt if that's okay. *'''Charlotte: Okay? *'William:' It is a good idea. If something goes wrong we'll be able to show up before it becomes too much of a problem. Charlotte walks off. She begins walking upstairs, seeing a purple light at the top that is coming from a room that has multiple locks on the door. She enters the room, revealing nothing paranormal happening and a girl just playing a game. *'Charlotte:' Um... hi... I'm Charlotte Painex. *'Anna-May:' Anna-May, hey. *'Charlotte:' Your father told me you are possessed. *'Anna-May:' Ugh, not this again... pop's been acting so weird lately. He put a bunch of locks on my door that I can't get unlocked. I mean, who does that? *'Charlotte:' Is it a chance that he is the one possessed by something? *'Anna-May:' Probably. Pop started changing a bunch a few weeks ago. He started avoiding me, talking super weird whenever we had dinner and acted like I was just... I don't know, but he wasn't acting like I was his daughter. *'Charlotte:' What else has he been doing? *'Anna-May:' Dad's been going to work a lot more... but I'm not really sure that it is work... *'Charlotte:' Dad? *'Anna-May:' Uh... *'Charlotte:' Nevermind. Thank you. Your dad better have an expert explanation. Charlotte walks back downstairs. *'Napoleon:' Well? what happened? *'Charlotte:' Your daughter is without a doubt possessed. She had no problem with trying to switch the blame to you and whatever was possessing her messed up with its dialect and accidentally called you "dad" when it kept calling you "pop." They also made no attempt at explaining the purple light and most likely just hoped their other excuses would distract from it. *'Napoleon:' Oh dear... *'Maria:' Good thing you recapped, no sound on this thing. Maria hits the top of the TV. It then cuts to Anna-May's room where Charlotte enters with William, Maria, and Napoleon, who appears incredibly nervous. *'Anna-May:' ...What...? *'Charlotte:' Who am I speaking to? *'Anna-May:' Um... Anna-May Schmidt... obviously. *'Charlotte:' Who am I really... speaking to? *'Maria:' You're scary when you're calm and focused... *'Charlotte:' You know your lies won't work. Anna-May goes quiet and tosses her hand-held counsel, revealing there isn't anything on it. Everything goes quiet for a few seconds before a massive burst of energy begins emitting from her that knocks everyone backwards and causes Anna-May's hair to begin flowing with no wind. *'Possessor:' Well, it was a good try. You gotta admit. *'Maria:' Who is that!? *'William:' That's James Caradine... *'Maria:' Who? *'William:' He's a wizard. He was a hitman but he betrayed his clients to the police and was blasted out of existence by a mob boss for it! he didn't have any unfinished business, how did he come back as a ghost!? *'James:' I didn't. Because I never died. *'Charlotte: '''What...? *'James: That stupid old man fired without even checking if he was using the right bullet. He blasted me with a transference spell. I woke up in another plane of existence that was made of magic. Funny, huh? in his attempts to kill me he made me even more powerful. *'''Charlotte: What do you want? *'James:' My wife got sick so I became a hitman to try and help her. She died before I could get the money and my employers refused to let me retire. During one mission they left me behind for the cops and I decided to take them all down with me and what do I get in return? a murder attempt. The world's given me a bit of a raw deal if you couldn't tell. So I decided to give that raw deal right back... the biggest raw deal this world will ever see. *'Charlotte:' You're insane! *'James:' On the contrary. I'm saner than I've ever been. James raises his hand before quickly bringing it down, collapsing the floor beneath Charlotte and the others, who fall into the crowd of wizards and witches below. They look at her confused before looking up and seeing Anna-May staring down at them. *'Wizard in Black Mask:' ...We should probably run. *'Stereotypical-Looking Wizard:' No friends! we are many and she is one! as long as we are beside each other we will succeed! who's with me!? A group of people cheers and leaps into the air at Anna-May. A giant ball of energy is emitted from her body and ash begins falling from the sky. The people who leaped are no longer there. *'Maria:' ...Did those guys just freaking die? *'Charlotte:' I think so. James jumps down in front of the crowd and turns to them. They begin running in fear, leaving only William, Maria, Napoleon, and Charlotte behind. *'James:' Well, well, well. It comes down to you four. I can't say I didn't expect it. Even when I was a part of this world I was keeping up to date with your career, Charlotte. You're an incredible witch! I almost feel bad having to cut your career short. *'Charlotte:' No, your career will be short. Charlotte runs towards James but is thrown upwards into the ceiling with a spell and comes crashing down to the ground. James then winds up for a kick, with firing exploding from Anna-May's leg as she kicks forward, though he ends up kicking nothing as Charlotte disappears. It then cuts to William, who is running as fast as he can while carrying Charlotte on his back. He takes her to the kitchen and lies her on the ground. *'William:' Are you dead? please don't tell me you're dead! *'Charlotte:' I'm fine... *'William:' Oh my, holy, what the... I'm so freaked out I don't even know what cuss I want to use... how are we meant to beat this guy? He doesn't even need to move his arms or say anything to use a spell! and that's the second most important part of casting one! *'Charlotte:' Maybe I go spiritual? *'William:' You'd end up hurting Anna-May as well. Charlotte thinks for a bit. *'Charlotte:' I have an idea. But I need you to shoot me. *'William:' I'm sorry, what? *'Charlotte:' Shoot me with a transference spell and send me to the same world as him. *'William:' But... *'Charlotte:' I know the risks and I'm willing to take them. Please do it. Not for me but for her. The two stare at each other. It cuts back to James. *'James: '''Where did she go?! *'Maria:' If I know Charlotte, she's off finding a way to beat you. *'James:' And who are you exactly? *'Maria:' My name's Maria Jaxon. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. *'James:' Ah, met your type before. The type who believes you are the main star but no, you're a sidekick and nothing else. *'Maria: Well, at least I can take pride in the fact I'm not a one-off villain. *'''James: And why do you think I care what you say? *'Maria: '''I don't. I'm just buying time for Charlotte to figure something out. *'James:' I think I got an idea for you. *'Maria:' What does that mean? *'James:' You'll see soon enough. James walks towards her before crouching down and slowly inching his hand towards her face. Before he can do anything, Anna-May's body passes out in Maria's arms. * '''Maria:' Huh... does this happen often? Napoleon sits there in shock. It then cuts to a completely white room with Charlotte standing in the middle of it. *'???:' Hey there! Charlotte turns, revealing a man standing on the branch of a tree which has suddenly appeared. *'Charlotte: '...Caradine? *'James:' Good to finally meet you face to face. You'll regret it though. He does nothing. *'Charlotte:' ...So when am I going to start regretting it? *'James: '''Eventually. He jumps down and the tree disappears. *'James:' Right now I'm just gathering information. *'Charlotte:' Okay? James pushes Charlotte and she falls on to a chair that suddenly exists. *'James:' Now, tell me, what exactly makes you tick? *'Charlotte:' Why would I tell you? *'James:' Come on, I told you why I do everything I do, it's only fair you do the same. *'Charlotte:' I don't owe you anything. James stands there. *'James:' Alright. He walks towards Charlotte and puts two fingers on her head before quickly pulling them back, pulling out a giant red translucent film reel. Charlotte sits with a look of horror on her face. *'James: You probably wish you could move right now. Or talk. But hey, it's your own fault. This could've been avoided if you told me yourself. James looks through the film reel as different scenes from Charlotte's life are shown. Her birth, her father's funeral, her first day at the academy, and her first defeat of Darklia. James looks through them all and then lets go of the reel. It flies back into Charlotte's head, with her rubbing her forehead. *'''Charlotte: What did you just do to me...? *'James:' See memories spell. Now I know everything above you. Your first words, your extended family's phone numbers, even what your favorite kind of ice cream is! isn't that neat... Chary-Bear. *'Charlotte:' Don't you call me that! *'James:' Oh come on. I have the right to at this point. I'm basically your best friend! Charlotte jumps out of the chair and unleashes a massive variety of spells on James, ending it with a punch to the gut with a gauntlet spell. *'James:' And now I even know all of your spells! Charlotte turns, revealing James is now standing behind her completely unharmed. He cackles. Charlotte turns, revealing a still unconscious James that suddenly bursts open as a large variety of plants start trying to wrap Charlotte up. *'James: '''Don't bother struggling. They're not very durable but their growth rate is two hundred times the average. *'Charlotte: Why are you doing this!? *'James: '''I told you. My life slowly rotted until I became who I am. You'd end up exactly like me if your life was a little different. *'Charlotte: I am nothing like you... *'James:' Don't believe me? I can prove it... James reaches for Charlotte's face, covering her eyes. The end. Cut to black.